


Summoning Winter

by Saraste



Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2019, Established Relationship, Family, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Snow, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Draco wantWho summon winter, Harry doesn't think it's a good idea.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558918
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Summoning Winter

**Author's Note:**

> With an for day 21. Winter of the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge.

'Draco,  _ no. _ '

Draco stood firm, looking every inch the privileged and pompous pureblood git he'd once been near becoming, and not the man Harry loved and seen become his own person, even if parts of Draco’s history and potential future shone through sometimes at times of high emotion. His hands were crossed across his chest, wand sticking out. His voice is ice, like the winter he wants to summon, when he speaks. 'And  _ why  _ not?'

Harry would be lying if he claimed that it doesn't make a shiver of desire run up his spine, there is something dangerously alluring in a Draco like this, on the cusp of claiming what he'd so long been taught was his right.

'Because you shouldn't?' He hears how weak it sounds when it's out of his mouth.

'There  _ should _ be snow. It's winter, it's the bloody Winter Solstice and the children  _ should _ have snow.' A few stray dead leaves swirl at Draco’s feet and his magic sizzles under his skin.

'I know, but…'

'You think they  _ shouldn't _ ?'

'Of course they should, but I still don't think you should mess about with the weather just to make it happen!'

'Watch me.'

And there is no arguing with that tone, because Draco is his husband and Harry loves him dearly, and because Draco looks dangerous and wild and like something old and  _ fae  _ is peeking through, and because the children  _ do _ deserve a white Christmas.

*

Later, Harry denied all knowledge of any weather magic having been cast, despite the two feet of snow their little corner of countryside had been buried under. He had no energy to spare after playing with the children in the snow and warming his heart with their delighted smiles and peals of raucous laughter, even if they showed snow under his jumper. Who cared for an international incident and accusations over breaking the official statute of secrecy when their children were so happy? When Draco was in the snow with them, face blooming with delight.

Also, he'd definitely gone inside and left Draco to his own devices after their discussion where he'd firmly and unwaveringly stood his ground. He had definitely  _ not _ stayed and watched Draco standing in their bare and snowless garden, his cloak billowing around him as he summoned winter just to give their children nice memories. Of course not.

  
  



End file.
